


last words

by mooniesqueakeroonie



Series: Primal Shuri Saga [2]
Category: FFXIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, part one of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesqueakeroonie/pseuds/mooniesqueakeroonie
Summary: what is one to dowhen the last thing you sayis the last thing they remember
Relationships: estinien x shuri, estinien x wol
Series: Primal Shuri Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hex's Self-Indulgent Stories





	last words

The tension had been so thick that it could be tasted. Tongues were sharpened to a lethal point, more so than any blade they could possibly wield and yet here they were. While he cared not for appearances, the warrior of Light was a revered Champion of the Realm; ‘twould not do for an already-scandalous couple to allow the tension to explode in view of the public.

Once they’ve arrived home, however, was another battlefield entirely.

“What in the hells are you thinking?” Estinien Wyrmblood all but growled lowly once he and the Xaela maiden he’d become so fond of entered their home and had the door shut with a snap after the outing they’ve taken. They had gone to Ishgard to pay a visit to Aymeric and Yume, having already gone to visit their comrades and friends in Costa del Sol prior. However, it was the visit to Ishgard that fanned the flames of this tension, for the Dark Knight that kept to the shadows had approached Shuri.

A rare bite was in Shuri’s voice as she answered the Elezen. “I’ve no idea what you are implying.”

Rage flared anew within Estinien as ice-blue eyes narrowed at the silver-haired maiden. “Feigning ignorance is unbecoming of you. You’ve an idea what I am referring to. The subject that you and the Xaela Dark Knight had right outside of the Forgotten Knight,” he retorted sharply, watching as Shuri turned to face him, her own features twisted into the beginning embers of anger. “Is it the Xaela way to break an oath they themselves have sworn?”

“What oath have I _broken_ , Estinien?” Shuri hissed through her teeth, her arms folding over her chest in a form of defiance. “What Sidurgu and I have discussed has nothing to do with my duties as a Warrior of Light–”

“ _Former_ Warrior of Light,” the dragoon placed venomous emphasis on the word, acutely aware that his voice was raising–and that he did not care that it did. “You’ve not been overcome with visions for quite some time, Shuri, much less receiving Hydaelyn’s blessings.”

Shuri’s own voice rose with the mounting anger in her eyes, melting the winter hues into brutal steel. “You know damn well that I am more able to shed that title than you are to throw away your very being as a dragoon!”

“And yet this discussion is not about me, but you, you foolish woman! You’ve not touched any weapon since Hydaelyn’s blessing all but abandoned you. You made an oath at Haurchefant’s _grave_ that you will not fight so needlessly any longer, that you were never meant for the battlefield!”

The mention of the deceased Lord Greystone during an quarrel was taboo and Estinien tore through the veil with no regard to Shuri’s reaction; it should not have surprised him that she all but flung herself at him in a frenzy, almost ready to swing her hand to the side of the male’s face before she stopped herself short of a blow. “You dare…when you _know_ he was a brother to me…you dare bring his name up like this?!” she shrieked, her voice shaking with fury as her eyes were truly set ablaze. “You dare to presume to tell me what I am to do or not do as though I am some helpless maiden? Is that what you wish for me to be, Estinien, helpless?!”

His body moved before the red fog in his mind could barely clear; Estinien grasped Shuri about her upper arms, keeping his grip tight even as she struggled to free herself from him. “I’ve not once said you were helpless, but you no longer can go about slaying primals like you once did! Whether you’ve wished for it or not, you are no longer a slayer of false gods nor are you a Warrior of Light any longer–to go back onto a battlefield with the Dark Knight is paramount to your foolishness and I’ll not have you risk yourself any longer than you already have!”

“Do not speak to me as if I am I child, Estinien,” Shuri warned in a low, dangerous voice that was just as rare as her rage, as her body trembled from the raging fires she felt within. “What is it that you fear so much that we are to quarrel about this?”

“Your foolish need to sacrifice yourself to the point of suicide,” Estinien snarled, his fingers digging into Shuri’s soft flesh and yet the Xaela barely flinched. “You are the closest thing to family I have left, save for Alberic. What is it that you are trying to prove? What further tragedy do you intend to beset yourself with?!”

“I intend to not allow any further tragedy beget orphans or have you forgotten that I’ve no family either?” Shuri pulled herself away from Estinien with a rough jerk, striding to where she had hung up her chakrams. “I am going, Estinien. And as much as I love you with everything in me, you cannot stop me from doing so.”

Shuri had all but brushed passed him, the door barely snapping shut behind her when Estinien muttered five little words:

“Then do what you want.” 

~~—–~~

_“Then do what you want.”_

Those were the last words Estinien said to Shuri, with few moons passing by before he received word from Kirishimi, when the Hyur dragoon approached him with one piece of news:

_“Shuri’s gone missin’, Estinien. Hien an’ I lost track of her an’ that Dark Knight in Doma. Hien’s lookin’ into routes they could have taken, but as of now…”_

He couldn’t bear to hear anymore. All his mind could center on was the fact that Shuri– _his Shuri_ –was to the wind as a result of his words. They’ve had their quarrels afore and have always, _always_ returned to each other with loving words, fierce kisses, and passionate embraces. This time…

This time was different–because she was _gone_.

Without a trace.


End file.
